


Civilsed methods

by Tyrihjelm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrihjelm/pseuds/Tyrihjelm
Summary: Something goes wrong during a case and Steve learns something new about Danny, and maybe something about himself as well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Civilsed methods

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs a hobby during these corona-days, and I figured I could start a new one. Written in one short sitting, for your (and my) enjoyment.

The case hadn’t been a particularly difficult one so far. In fact, it had been surprisingly easy. Only five days, and Steve and Danny were already sneaking through a building, guns raised and ready. 

And then the guy was there, alone and unarmed. Too easy. So, in a way it was almost expected when something finally went wrong. As the guy simply lifted a hand and ordered ‘stay’ in a perfectly calm voice, everything seemed to stop for a moment.

“Seriously?” Steve said incredulously, “that’s what you’re going for?” Except, the man wasn’t looking at Steve, he was looking past him, to Danny standing behind his shoulder. 

“Danny?” Steve hadn’t taken his eyes of the perp yet, couldn’t let him out of his sight. There was no answer from behind him.

“Come to me,” the perp said in the same calm voice, motioning gently with his hand. For a moment nothing happened, then Steve felt something brush past him, quickly and quietly, and he saw Danny walk to the man with his gun down at his side. 

“Danny?” Steve felt a tremor wanting to make its way into his voice, hands, his very being. Danny didn’t turn around. Instead he walked up to the perp and stood with his back to Steve, waiting. 

“Good boy,” the perp had finally let some emotion into his voice, and the smarmy self-congratulatory tone was rating on Steve’s nerves. On somebody else’s nerves as well, as a deep, animalistic growl seemed to echo around the room. Except the entire house was empty. There were only three people in this house, and Steve had eyes on the other two. 

“You have to obey me,” the man was still speaking calmly, but a slight frown had entered his brow. Danny was shaking his head slowly back and forth, and the same growl sounded again, only this time it was lower, almost at the edge of audible range, registering only as a vibration deep in the bones. And with the growl came a growing sense of dread. The instinct humans have had for millions of years, and that has kept them safe from the terrors in the night since the dawn of time was stirring deep in his gut, but still Steve stood his ground. 

The perp was shaking. He had taken a couple of steps back away from Danny and held his hands out in front of him. 

“Stay!” only this time there was no calm or authority left in his voice. The growl rose to a snarl, but Danny didn’t move. Or, he hadn’t walked forward, but he was lowering himself slightly, reminding Steve of a cat preparing to pounce. Danny’s gun hit the floor with a bang, and as if a spell was broken, the perp turned to run. Or tried to, as Danny pounce and crashed into him, dragging them both down to the floor.

“Please!” The perp had his hands up in front of his face, as if to shield himself, but he was trying to look passed Danny, making eye contact with Steve. “Shoot him! Get him off me!” the man was begging, the low growl was still going, occasionally growing both in pitch and volume, seemingly never ending. 

“Shut up, Guide.” The voice was mixed with the deep growl and a slight hiss at the start, yet still unmistakably Danny. The perp let lose a whimper as Danny’s hand wrapped around his lower jaw, tilting his head back and exposing his throat.

“Danny,” Steve moved forward, entering the room and firmly ignoring the dread slowly spreading throughout his body. “Danny, look at me.” Danny turned his head ever so slightly, seemingly reluctant to take his eyes of the man cowering below him. “Danny!”, Steve tried again, and this time Danny turned his head fully, making eye contact, with pupils blown so wide there was no blue left. A whimper sounded again, and Steve looked past Danny to the perp currently having his windpipe slowly constricted by a hand tipped with bloody claws. The growl came again, tiny claws digging into the thin flesh of the neck, causing a small drop of blood to slowly crawl down the side of his neck. Not taking time to think it through he grabbed Danny by the shoulder and pulled him up off the perp, and pushed him a couple of steps back, just to be sure. He quickly turned his gun at the man laying on the ground, but he hadn’t moved other than let his head fall to the ground with a solid ‘thunk’.

Steve risked a look at Danny and was rewarded with a flash of pitch, black eyes, and sharp teeth bared in a snarl that vibrated through Steve’s hand where it was placed firmly against Danny’s chest. 

“Danny?” Taking a huge risk, Steve turned his back to the perp and focused entirely on Danny, who still had his eye glued to the perp, almost twitching at every movement the perp made. “Danny!” brief eye contact before Danny was back to watching his prey with predatory intent. 

“You shouldn’t be so close to him right now,” the perp said in a shaking voice. “I set him off, and now somebody is going to get killed.” The shaking in his voice grew stronger before fading into deranged giggling. The giggling stopped just as suddenly as it had started. “You can’t stop a raging Sentinel.”

Danny snarled again and tried to lunge past Steve, who in a split-second decision dropped his gun and grabbed Danny with both hands and dragged him out of the room. The growling was still going, and Steve was close enough to feel it slowly saturating his entire being with the terror of the thing prowling in the dark. Except this wasn’t an unknown in the dark, this was Danny staring passed him with eyes reflecting what little light had made it down this hallway.

“Danny, I need you to look at me,” Steve tried to stay calm, but frustration was entering his voice, making the edges too sharp to be the comforting tone he was going for. And there was no response from Danny, though he was making no attempt to get away from Steve yet. 

The man had said Sentinel, right? But Danny couldn’t be a Sentinel, he was the last person Steve would ever have suspected. Maybe he had been brought online by what was apparently a Guide laying on the floor in the next room. He had to have been. Danny would have said something. They had known each other for years. Danny wouldn’t lie about something this big.

“Danny, I need you to look at me.” Slightly more force this time coupled with Steve grabbing Danny’s face and forcing the eye contact. “I can’t let you at the guy until I know you’re not going to rip his throat out with your teeth.” Danny flashed said teeth at Steve, but something must have gotten through, because Danny blinked rapidly a couple of time and the growling faded. Steve didn’t move.

“I wasn’t going to use my teeth, I’m not an animal,” came the slightly offended answer after a few moments, and Steve let go a sigh of relief. “And I’m not out of control, so you can stop trying to restrain me.”

“Sorry,” Steve took a small step back, but kept Danny pressed against the wall with one hand at his chest. Sentinels couldn’t be trusted with instincts so close to the surface, especially not one that had just come online. Steve watched as Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his chest rise and sink under his hand. When Danny opened his eyes again, the black was gone. Almost completely gone, leaving only the tiniest needlepoints of pupils in a sea of blue.

“Danny?”

“I’m fine,” the reply came almost on top of the question. “I just need a moment to dial everything in correctly.” Danny closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. And another. For a moment everything was quiet, peaceful, and Steve felt as if he could reach out and calm everything down, could help Danny dial it in.

Steve’s back hit the opposite wall with surprising force. And not a second later Danny had him pinned, easily reversing their positions.

“You better not try to force some Guide bond on me Steven,” Danny almost snarled in his face, and Steve could see the tiny fangs again, bared in a threatening gesture. Yet there was no intent. Steve was perfectly sure, he could feel it in his soul, or begin, or something. Danny’s entire being was laid out before him, perfectly clear. Full of animalistic rage and fear. Fear of being controlled, of losing control, of snapping. And Steve wanted to reach out, could see how easy it would be to make sure Danny didn’t have to fear anyone else trying to take control from him. Because Steve could be in control. 

The spell was broken by a snarl and a stinging pain were Danny had dug his claws into Steve’s wrist.

“I said no bond.” Danny was looking at him with a strange expression on his face as he stepped back from Steve. “You’re fresh.” It was said as a statement, as a simple fact. But at Steve’s questioning look he apparently noticed to need to explain. 

“You didn’t know you’re a Guide.”

“But I’m not a Guide,” came Steve’s incredulous answer. “They tested me for any potential when I was in the navy.”

“I didn’t say you were a high level one,” Danny answered distractedly, attention already drifting towards the perp in the other room. “They probably wouldn’t have picked up on it unless you were actively using any abilities.”

“Are you saying I’m weak?” Danny’s head snapped back to look at Steve with what Steve was certain were unseeing eyes.

“I’m saying you are a low-level guide, yes.” Danny still had his head tilted, listening to the other room, yet giving an imperfect illusion of attention directed at Steve. 

“And who are you to know that?” Steve challenged, trying to ignore a growing sense of unease in his stomach. Danny was too calm. He should be freaking out. Danny’s head tilted the other way in a sudden, birdlike movement. 

“I didn’t tell you, not because I didn’t trust you, but because I didn’t want you to risk your career for me.” Somehow Danny had managed to ignore the question asked to answer what Steve most wanted to know. As Steve drew breath to challenge that statement, Danny held up a hand and continued. 

“Every piece of evidence a Sentinel finds is inadmissible in court, because the judge and jury can never fully trust the validity of whatever a Sentinel provides as fact. So, a Sentinel can never be a detective. We are welcome in the police force, celebrated even, but at the end of the day we’re nothing more than fancy attack dogs. A Sentinel is called in when a death warrant is signed.” Danny looked to the floor as he finished his speech. “I would have told you,” he continued, “if I thought it was relevant.” Seconds passed in silence, and Danny’s head tilted towards the other room again.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Danny’s head back up at Steve’s declaration. “I just wished you would have trusted me with this,” and some hurt must have slipped into his voice, because Steve felt a flare of something from Danny before it was squashed down, too quickly for Steve to reach out and examine whatever the feeling had been. And that was going to take some time getting used to.

“Me too,” Danny said without looking up. A comfortable silence stretched between them for a brief moment, and Steve could feel the violent storm of emotions racing within the other before suddenly stilling as Danny’s head snapped towards the other room again. 

“He’s getting up,” was Steve’s only warning before Danny booked it down the hallway. Steve burst into the room after Danny only to see the perp down on his stomach being handcuffed by Danny.

At least he went with the civilised route this time.  



End file.
